To The End
by WhiteButterfly1223
Summary: I didn't know what to call it and am not good at Sammaries but the story is ok so please read and review R T to be safe KiyoMegumi I fixed the story and put up another chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 I hope you like it

See you

Kiyo just got in the shower when he hears a knock at the door (the front door)then he hears his mom yell

"Kiyo its for you"

"If its Suzy am sleeping" he yelled washing his hair

A minute past and she yelled again "she said her name was Megumi"

"MEGUMI!" he yelled and jumped out the shower

Kiyo wrapped his towel around his waist and opened the door to see Tia punching Zatch in his head and Megumi sitting on his bed shacking her head

"Kiyo help me. get her off" cried Zatch

Everyone looked at him, Tia's and Megumi's faces turned a dark red

"What"

"Go throw some clothes on Kiyo!" yelled Tia covering her eyes and Megumi letting out a little giggle

Kiyo looked down then run back in to the bath and slammed the door

"Who knew Kiyo had a 6 pack" said Megumi looking at the bathroom door. Zatch and Tia looked at her then she looked at them

"What"

"Ewww" said Zatch

"What!" said Megumi

"You were looking at him that is nasty" said Tia

Megumi put her hand on her head "I wasn't looking at him like that it was just there you two got the nastiest little minds you know that"

They weren't listening they just went on and on saying "MEGUMI AND KIYO SITTING IN A TREE K.I.S.S.I.N.G then Kiyo came out

"SHUT UP!" yelled Kiyo

"Am sorry about that I was just ah…" said Kiyo

"That is ok I got a week off so we came over here because Tia wanted to play with Zatch"

"What! You said you wanted to see Kiyo before leaving to England!" yelled Tia

"No you said you wanted to see Zatch before we leave" Megumi yelled back

"Girls it ok you guys just want to say good bye right" said Kiyo before the girls started fighting

"Yeah" said Megumi happily

"Megumi way dose it take Tia longer to cool her jets" asked Zatch

"I don't know but you better start running" said Megumi

"Why"

"Because am going to kill you Zatch!" said Tia running full speed at Zatch

"Ahhhh Kiyo help" cried Zatch running around Kiyo as Tia chased him

"We wanted to know if you guys would spend the day with us…if you want to"

"Yeah we would love to if you have nothing to do this week then lets hang out all week"

"That is great" said Megumi

"Why are you leaving to England?"

"I got a concert next week so we will be back next Friday"

"So do you want to get some ice cream and go to the pack"

"Yeah let's go" said Megumi

They sat there for a minute it was quit to quit

"Where is Zatch and Tia?" asked Kiyo

"I don't know"

They walked out the room and down the stairs to see Tia and Zatch running all threw the house Zatch screaming at Tia to leave him alone and Tia yelling come here you little baby. And Kiyo's mom yelling at them to take it outside.

Sweat drops appeared on the backs of Megumi and Kiyo's heads "you get Tia and I will get Zatch" said Kiyo

Megumi sighed "ok"

"Tia stop it! Let him go" yelled Megumi grapping Tia by her waist

"Let me go!" said Tia kicking and punching

"TIA STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" yelled Megumi

Everyone stop and looked at her even Tia

"Tia you can't do this all the time not to your friends"

"Ok" said Tia sadly she never got yelled at but she never thought she would by Megumi

Megumi looked at everyone who was still staring at her "am sorry that happened Mrs.Takamine"

"That's ok" she said with a smile

"Am shore Tia is sorry to right Tia" said Megumi looking at her

"Yeah am sorry"

"Ok noting is broken the house isn't dirty so can we go mom"

"Yeah go ahead have fun"

"Thanks lets go" said Kiyo then griped Megumi's hand who was still holding Tia who griped Zatch's hand then they was out the door

"Am so happy he haves a friend like her" said Kiyo's mom

A/N i hoped you liked itis my first Zatch Bell fic oh and chapter two will be up soon because am working on it now : )


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 I hope you like it thanks for the reviews please r&r

The park

"four ice creams please" said Kiyo

"they got there ice cream and continued walking down the street(they all got chocolate)

It was very sunny and the breeze was just right. Kiyo looked at Megumi who was looking up at the sky as the wind gentle blow throw her hair.

"_Wow she is beautiful. she haves lovely hair and soft eyes. What I would do to be with her……what she is just a good friend that's all"_

"Kiyo are you ok" asked Megumi

"what …am fine why" he said

"well your ice cream is melting all over you hand and you had this ugly look on your face" said Megumi as one of her eyebrows went up

Kiyo just looked at her and she just looked at him. "wow that's cold" said Kiyo looking down at his ice cream

"here I got a napkin" said Megumi putting the napkin on Kiyo's hand

"come on you guys what is taking so long" yelled Tia from in side the park

The walked in to the park and walked around as Zatch and Tia played tag

"so Kiyo" Megumi started to blush "do you like some one"

Kiyo started to blush to "well ha ha ha" he put his hand on the back of his head_ "I like you I like you just say it I LIKE YOU!"_ "no what about you"

"I don't either" said Megumi with a fake smile " that why I asked"

"so does Tia like someone" he asked as he stopped blushing

" she would kill me if I told you but she does like someone" she said as she sat on a bench then Kiyo sat beside her

They sat there and which as the sun when down. They sat at the opposites ends of the bench but Megumi couldn't help to notice that Kiyo was getting close and close when she turned her head to see what he was doing he quietly moved back to his end.

"Kiyo what are you doing" she said as one of her eyebrows when up

"Nothing am doing nothing at all hah hah" he said_ "ah you are so stupid that was a dome move she probably thinks am a dummy or a _…" Kiyo stopped thinking when he felt a head on his shoulder and a hand rapped around his arm. Kiyo looked down to see it was Megumi. He started blushing like crazy

" the sun set it pretty isn't it Kiyo" Megumi asked

"yeah" Kiyo couldn't take his eyes off her the wind blowing in her hair once again. he just wanted it to stay like that he could smell her she smell so good like a field of roses

They sat there and had no idea that Tia and Zatch was witching them.

"Just look at them it is like true love don't you think Zatch" Tia asked

"well that is hard I don't Know what true love is like" said Zatch

"why am I not surprised" said Tia with a swart drop on the back of her head

"I wonder what they are talking about"

"me to. Maybe about us or the mamodos" said Tia

" or that true love think you was talking about"

"they are not talking about that you dummy!" Tia yelled then she looked at Kiyo and Megumi but they didn't hear her. She sighted "I wish we could stay here with them. She is like my big sister"

"I have been thinking" said Zatch with a smile

"well that a first what is it"

"Me you Kiyo and Megumi will fight together to the end and then when it is just you and me we wont fight so we will never leave earth" said Zatch

Tia just stared at him like who new he was that smart.

"Zatch"

"yeah is it a good idea or what"

"you are the smartest person I know!" she said hugging him "that a great idea! I love you!"

"ahhhh"

"sorry" said Tia putting him down

"no it's not that S-S-" he couldn't get it out

"Spit it out Zatch" said Tia putting her hands on her hips

"S-S-SUZY IS HERE" he yelled

"so"

"So Suzy likes Kiyo a lot! What are we going to do it all over"

"Shut up Zatch! Why are you getting so worked up for!"

" Take a look Tia Kiyo and Megumi look like the are on a date or something"

"and" she said crossing her arms crossed her cheats

"we have to stop her before she sees them"

"it to late Zatch" said Tia pointing. Zatch looked the way she was pointing he saw Kiyo hiding behind Megumi who was talking to Suzy who looked like her head was going to explode.

"Kiyo who is this" asked Megumi

"HE didn't tell you am his g-girlfriend" said Suzy angrily

"no she's not" whispered Kiyo in Megumi's ear

"is that so he just said you wasn't" said Megumi

"he just said that to make you feel good"

"OH DID HE!"

"YEAH!"

"Maybe you just saying that because you want to be his girlfriend like a dream"

Now Megumi and Suzy was about to go at it( about to fight)

A/N I hope you liked it please review and READ TO FAND OUT IF SUZY GETS HER BUTT KICKED!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews. I will try to do better spelling. On with the story hope you like it!

Chapter 3

"Kiyo tell her you like me!" yelled Suzy

"He doesn't have to say anything!" yelled Megumi back

"He haves to say who he likes more" yelled Suzy

"Why can't you leave us alone! It's not like we go out"

"You was all up on him before I came"

"And!" yelled Tia

"You shut up little Girl" Suzy yelled at Tia

"I don't know who you think you are but you better never yell at her again." said Megumi

"What are you going to do about it"

"Yell at her again and you will see"

"I got something better"

Suzy razed her hand and slapped Megumi crossed her face. Kiyo's Tia's and Zatch's chins dropped. Megumi sat there with her face still turned.

"You stay away from Kiyo!" yelled Suzy

"SUZY THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR!" yelled Kiyo

Megumi turned her head and looked at Suzy. Then before anyone could say anything Megumi punched Suzy in the face making her fall to the ground. Once again Kiyo's Tia's and Zatch's chins dropped.

"Way to go Megumi" yelled Tia jumping up and down

Kiyo ran up to Suzy who was still on the ground. He didn't look to happy. Then he looked at Megumi who was looking like she was waiting for him to say some thing but he didn't

"Come on Tia" she said then walked away

Kiyo never seen this side of Megumi. She was always happy and didn't like to fight, but she just boxed out Suzy. That look in her eyes just before she walked away. He didn't like it he didn't want her to look at him like that.

"Bye Zatch" Tia said sadly

"Bye Tia" Zatch said back sadder then her

"No Megumi" Kiyo said and then stood up "Megumi!"

He then started running towards her. "Megumi stop" he yelled and she did but she didn't turn around. Then he jumped in front of her.

"Megumi where are you going" he asked Megumi no longer looked mad. She looked sad and that made Kiyo feel bad. He didn't want to see her sad. He didn't care that Suzy was on the floor crying. And rolling around like an idiot.

"Am sorry I punched your girl……friend" she said sadly

"Ha she is not my girlfriend and you had a reason to its ok she had no right to hit you" he said with a smile. Megumi smiled back and to both of there surprise he hugged her then quietly let her go.

"So are we still going to the beach tomorrow" he asked to change the subjected.

"Ah…yeah do you want us to pick you guys up"

"Yeah that will be fine"

"Ok…come on Tia" she said once again

"Coming" she said then ran up to Kiyo and Megumi with Zatch right behind her

"See ya Kiyo see ya Zatch" said Tia

"See ya" they both replied

"Pick you guys up around 4:00" said Megumi

"yeah ok" said Kiyo

"you and Kiyo are friends again" said Zatch happily

"we never stopped in the beginning Zatch" said Megumi

"but" said Zatch. Him and Tia frown

"but what" said Kiyo

"That look you had Kiyo" said Tia

"and that look you had in your eyes Megumi" said Zatch

Megumi and Kiyo looked at each other and smiled "sorry we worried you two" said Megumi

"yeah it wont happen again" he said pulling out a piece of paper and putting it in Megumi's pocket

Megumi blushed Tia giggled and Zatch looked like he was stupid

"what was that all about" asked Zatch

Sweat drops appear on the back of there heads "you tell him we got to go see ya " and with that Tia and Megumi lift

"Megumi why didn't you give him your number?" Tia asked

Megumi smiled " I already did when we was sitting on the bench ha he didn't even know he was to busy blushing to feel me slip it in"

"oh your good" said Tia "you two are made for each other"

"will I don't know all about that"

"so are we going Bathing suit shopping"

"yeah why not lets go" said Megumi

"I was speechless when you hit her like that"

"Tia let it go my fist still hurts"


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews

Chapter 3

"Kiyo they are not coming!" said Zatch in his green trunks

"They will be here calm down Zatch" said Kiyo in his blue trunks

"But Kiyo they was suppose to be here at 4 and its 4:10" said Zatch

Just then someone knock at the door and Zatch when running. He opened the door it was Tia and behind her was a limo. not one of those really big once if you must know.

"Hi Zatch you ready to go" she asked

Tia had a one piece bathing suit that was red

"Tia I thought you wasn't coming!"

A sweat dropped appear on the back of her head

"Zatch…we are lonely 10 minutes late" she said looking at her which

Kiyo walked to the door with a bag

"Is Megumi in the ca-limo" Kiyo asked

"Yes lover boy" Tia whispered

"Tia did you say something" Kiyo asked as the walked to the limo

"No not a word" Tia replied with a smile

"Oh" Kiyo opened the door so that Tia and Zatch could get in when they was in he got in. Tia and Zatch sat a crossed the seat Megumi was sating and where Kiyo was going to set.

Kiyo sat down and looked at Megumi. She had a two piece bathing suit that was red. She was skinner then he thought and had course. That he liked

"Hi Kiyo hi Zatch" she said looking out the window

"Hi Megumi" said Zatch

Kiyo couldn't say anything nor could he take his eyes off her

Megumi looked to see if he was even in the car

"Kiyo you ok" she asked

"Wow Megumi I like your bathing suit" he said

Megumi's cheeks turned a light pink and she smiled "thank you Kiyo I like yours too" then she looked back out the window. So she didn't see the light pink on Kiyo's cheeks

Before they new it they was at the beach Tia and Zatch flow out the car. Kiyo and Megumi on the other hand took their slow time. Megumi found a spot and laid down everyone's towels and witched Kiyo throw Zatch and Tia in the water. She laid down and closed her eyes. a few minutes later she felt water dripping on her .she opened her eyes and Kiyo was in push up position right over her.

"Kiyo what are you doing" she asked

"It no fun if your not in the water" he said with a big funny looking smile

"You was just having and the water it to cold" she said setting up

"No it not" said Kiyo

"Yes it is" she said

"No its not"

She stood up "yes…it is"

"How do you no you weren't even in it yet" he said then gripped her and throw her over his shoulder

"Kiyo put me down!" she scared as he ran to the water

"Ok" he said then dropped her. but it didn't go was planned before he dropped her she rapped her arm around his neck making him fall too

"Kiyo!" she cried before her head when under water

Megumi jumped up with water running down her body. Kiyo was standing in front of her. With a smile on his face

"See it not cold" said Kiyo

"No it freezing" she replied and removed the hair in her face "and now am use to it" she smiled then splashed him.

"Good" he said

Kiyo picked her up and slammed her. She came up behind him and pulled him backwards so they fell in the water with him on top of her.

Kiyo and Megumi blushed and got up. Kiyo rapped his arms around her waist and pulled her under the water. But he didn't let go that made Megumi blush more. They but their head above the water for air.

"Kiyo why are we so close" she asked

"Because you said you were cold so I thought I would keep you worm" he replied

Megumi rapped her arms around his neck "then I said I was uses to it"

"Oh you said that"

Megumi looked around "where's Tia and Zatch?"

Kiyo looked around "over there talking to Suzy"

They looked at each other then at Suzy who looked at them. They spilt apart. And got out the water. Kiyo when to say something to Suzy and Megumi when to get a towel.

"Suzy what are you doing here" he asked her

"Your mom told me you were here. But not with her" she replied looking at Megumi

"Yeah so when were you at my house?"

"When you was here…Kiyo do you go out with her or is something going on between you two because if there is please tell me" she asked as cried a waterfall

"Heh Suzy stop crying there's going on. Suzy smiled "yet"

"What was that Kiyo" she asked happily

"Nothing why did you think we was together"

"Because I sew you two in the water there was no gap in between you guys bodies"

Megumi walked up to them with Tia beside her

"hey Kiyo we have to go are you staying or leaving with us" she asked as Suzy eyed her up. Megumi cocked her head to the side "is there a problem"

"yeah you" she

Megumi took one step "want to TRY to solve it" she asked putting her bag down. Kiyo put his hand on Megumi's stomach. And his other hand in front of Suzy.

"girls not again. ok" he said looking Megumi in the eyes. then trued to Suzy.

"yeah ok" said Megumi then walked away

"so Kiyo you going with her or staying with me" Suzy asked

A/N: I finally up dated. And to make it better you will be the one that decides if he stays or leaves with Megumi in your review. So review what you want. THIS IS GOING TO BE GOOD.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long but here it is**

Chapter 5

Kiyo looked at Megumi then at Suzy "sorry Suzy I came with her and am leaving with her" he said then ran after her.

"Megumi slow down" he said

"Am sorry Kiyo but your friend gets on my last nerves!" she said and put on a pair of pants she had in her beg.

"She gets on mine sometimes to" he said as she put on a white T shirt

"She really doesn't like me"

"I wouldn't like you either if you was always with the guy I liked" said Tia

"Well lucky for you, you are with the guy you like" said Megumi

"Shut up Megumi!" said Tia with a light blush a crossed her face

They walked to the car and Kiyo opened the door for them. Zatch and Tia fell asleep and Kiyo and Megumi watched them sleep.

"Your leaving tomorrow right?" asked Kiyo

"Yeah its just for a weekend we will be back" she said and looked out the window

Kiyo looked at her "but am still going to miss you" he said

She looked at him "am going to miss you too" she said with a smile he smiled back then the car stopped

"Here we are" she said then throw her sandal at Zatch it hit him in the head and he fell off the seat.

"Ouch what was that for" he said getting up

"We are home" said Kiyo trying not to laugh

Tia woke up and rubbed her eye "what happened" she asked then looked at Zatch

"ZATCH WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HEAD!" she yelled pointing to his head

"He fell off the seat and hit his head he will be fine" said Megumi

Zatch got out the car and Tia followed. "Tia where are you going" Megumi asked

"He needs some ice" she said and pulled Zatch in to the house Megumi sighed

"It ok Megumi you guys can stay for while" said Kiyo with a smile

"Ok" she said and the two got out of the car and in to the house

In there Megumi and Kiyo sat on the couch and Zatch and Tia was in the bath room it was very quit

"I wish I could go" said Kiyo. Megumi looked at him and smiled

"Kiyo, it's just a week we will be back" she said

"I no it just feels like you want come back to me" he said her smile when down

She hugged him "I feel that why too Kiyo but I promise I will be back" she said

He hugged he back "Ok" he said they sat there for a minute then Tia cleared her throat and they pulled away

"Don't mined us" she said Zatch started looking foe a movie to watch

"Zatch what are you doing" Kiyo asked

"Kiyo can we watch this please pretty please can we" he begged and put a tape in Kiyo's face

Kiyo to the tape "Titanic?" he said then looked at Megumi "its a little sad don't you think" he said

"Please Kiyo" he said

"Fine put it in" he said and gave him the tape Zatch put it in. Tai turned off the lights and Sat on the floor with Zatch.

My the middle of the movie Zatch and Tia fell asleep again "they sleep a lot" said Megumi

"I wander why this movie is boring" he replied

Megumi yawned "it's not that boring its just getting late and they got sleepy" she said

"you look sleepy too" He said

"it was a long day." She said She looked at Kiyo and smiled. He smiled back.

"Hey can I see Zatch's book?" Megumi asked

"ah yeah sure" he said they Both got up and when up stairs to Kiyo's room. Kiyo picked up the book and gave it to Megumi.

"here" she gave Tia's book to him. He took it and opened it. _I can't read it like I can Zatch's. Maybe its so other people can't use other peoples spells. I get it. _He smiled

"find something?" Megumi asked him

"no" he said

"well I would think so seei8ng how you was over there smiling to yourself" she said with a little smile

" no its just that I know why I can't read your book" He said

"yeah its so that I can't use your spells and you cant use mine" she said

"yeah" He smile She sighed and laid back on his bed. He did the same right next to her.

"just think if it wasn't for these books or for Tia and Zatch we would have never met "said Megumi she closed her eyes

"yeah" he said "I would be the friendless boy I was before Zatch and you would be the same pop star you are not even knowing I was alive" Kiyo said Megumi didn't anything "Megumi?" He looked at her. She was sleep He smiled as his eyes got heavy

She turned her head towards him. _She is one beautiful girl_ His smile disappeared _She is way to good for me .She is a star. She Needs some one Better then me. But she is with me now. Maybe she does like me she did take my number_ He smiled and closed his eyes

"Good night. Megumi" Kiyo said before falling asleep

**I am so so so so sorry it took so long to update. And that this chapter is shorter then the others. I hoped you liked it and please send a review. Thanks for reading **


	6. Chapter 6

The sun shined threw Kiyo's window and hit Megumi's and Kiyo's face. Megumi slowly opened her eyes she sat up and looked around not remembering where she was. Then she looked down at Kiyo. She smiled. After staring at him she remembered something.

"The Plain!" she jumped up making Kiyo wake up. He sat up and watched he run around the room. He rubbed his eye. Then he stretched.

"Ah Megumi what are you looking for?" He asked as he stood up. Megumi looked at him

"Am sorry if I wake you up. Am looking for Tai's Book I don't remember where I put it last night. She is going to kill me! Then we have to go home and pack and get already to leave and at this rate we might miss the plain" she said

Kiyo picked up his pillow under it was Tia's spell Book he picked it up and gave it to Megumi. She smiled and took it.

"Thanks Kiyo" she said. The both walked down the stairs and in to the living room. The didn't see Zatch or Tia.

"Zatch? Tia?" said Kiyo as he looked around. They looked at each other then walked in to the Kitchen to see Tia and Zatch eating yellow tale and Kiyo's mom cooking breakfast.

"Hey Mom" said Kiyo

"Oh you two are finally up." She said with a smile "Miss Megumi will you be staying for Breakfast?" she asked

"Am sorry but I can't me and Tia have to go catch a Plain." She said with a smile. Tia stood up

"Then lets go" She said. She grabbed Megumi's hand and headed for the door. "Thanks for the yellow tale Bye" she said to Kiyo's mom

"Megumi! Tia! Wait." Said Zatch They both stopped "I have to tell Megumi the big plan" He said

"What big Plan!" Both Kiyo and Megumi said.

"I can tell Megumi later it is not that big of a plan Zatch" said Tia Megumi Sighed Knowing she was going to hear the 'the big plan'. Kiyo looked at her

"Something wrong Megumi?" he asked She looked at him then smiled.

"No every thing is fine." She said "thanks for letting me stay the night."

"it was nothing it wasn't even planed" He said with a light blush going a crossed his face. They heard someone clear their throat. They looked down to see a smiling Tia.

"If you to are done flirting can we go Megumi" she said. Megumi blushed and Kiyo's Blush darkened

"We wasn't Flirting Tia!" Megumi said.

"Sure you wasn't" Tia said as she walked away. Megumi turned back to Kiyo and kissed him on the cheek.

"See ya" she ran to catch up with Tia. Kiyo stood there not sure if Megumi kiss him or if he was just day dreaming. Zatch looked at him with a smile

"Kiyo do you and Megumi go out or something" He asked

"No!" Kikyo yelled

"Then way did she kiss you?" He said with a smile. Kiyo's face turned red and turned to walk in the house. Zatch fallowed. "Kiyo you didn't answers me!" he said

"It was just a farewell Kiss Zatch! W-What do you know about love anyway?" he yelled the shut the door

"I didn't say anything about love. Do you love Megumi, Kiyo? I Bet you do you want to marry her and have lots and lots of ki-" He was cut off when Kiyo hit him in the head

"SHUT UP ZATCH!" he yelled

"Kiyo that hurt why did you do that" Zatch cried. Kiyo walked up the stairs

"am getting in the shower" he said. Zatch rubbed the bump on his head_. "Why does Kiyo have to be so mean? I will never understand him and his moods"_ Zatch thought

Kiyo washed his hair thinking about Megumi's lips against his cheek. A light blush when a crossed his face._ "May be she does like me"_ He stepped under the water. And let the water rinse his hair._ "I fell for the pop star Megumi just like everyone else"_ He opened his eyes_ "but this is different"_ his eyes started to burn he rubbed them. "MY EYES!" he yelled. He when under the water. And they stopped he sighed

Kiyo washed the rest of his body the got out. He rapped a towel around and walked out. He sat on the bed and sighed. He then got changed and when down stairs. Zatch's words echoed on his head_ "Do you love Megumi, Kiyo?"_ he sat on the sofa. Zatch came and sat beside him.

"what do you want? Talk more about my love life." Kiyo said

"No. Do you want to talk about that?" Zatch asked. Kiyo looked at him.

"No"

"Ok then. I wanted to talk to you about the big plan!" Zatch said with a big smile

Megumi and Tia sat in there seats on the Plain and got comfortable. Tia sat by the window and Megumi on the outside. Megumi got out her book and started to read it. Tia looked at her.

"So Tia when are you going to tell me the 'the big plan' that you and Zatch was going on about at Kiyo's house" Megumi asked as she looked at Tia.

"Now. Zatch thought that if we continue to fight with them to the end and its just me and Zatch then we won't fight each other so we can stay here with you and Kiyo" Tia said with a smile.

Megumi smiled "that just might work. But what if they force you and Zatch to go back. And if it just stops then how will become King and take care of the weak mamodos?" She asked

Tia's smile disappeared. "I don't know" she said. "I guess we never thought about that." She sighed and looked out the window. Megumi's smile slowly disappeared as she watched Tia

"_Maybe I shouldn't have told her that .Maybe that plan might work. But what if it doesn't and Tia is taken way for me" _she thought

"Megumi are you Ok?" Tia asked with a worried look on her face

Megumi looked at her and smiled "am fine just fine" she said. She started to read her book again. And Tia looked out the window.


End file.
